


Star Crossed

by Malkontent



Category: Diablotin
Genre: A little bit emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Star-crossed, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenagers in Diablotin make a connection despite coming from two very different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

From the heights of the Eagle bridge, towering over the Ousel, Dorien could see the twinkling lights of the Imperial City in the distance, looming out from the water and shining with light in the early evening. In the darkness, the black waters flowed out beneath him towards the island palace, broken only by the occasional twinkle of reflected light, like flickering stars in the black depths.

Dorien pulled out his pocket watch and anxiously opened it for the twelfth time since he’d arrived a few minutes earlier. He knew he shouldn’t be worried. She was often late. That was just the nature of their meetings. It was never as exact a science as he would have liked.

This early in the evening the bridge was still busy with foot traffic and the occasional automobile, travelling back and forth between the Pavillion and the Grand Vallon. Early on in their friendship, this had become their de facto meeting place, poised as it was directly between their two neighborhoods. Now it had become something more than that; a symbol perhaps, of their two separate worlds and the thin connection that held them together.

He exhaled with relief as he finally saw her approaching from the Grand Vallon side. She had on a heavy cloak with the hood pulled up over her head, partly to guard against the early evening chill and partly to hide her obviously Cosovode features. Elves were rare enough in Diablotin that she would be easily noticed by people, and attention was something that Nedezde was always looking to avoid, especially when meeting with Dorien.

“Hello Neddie” he said with a wide grin as she approached him “Did you have trouble getting away?”

“I had to wait until my father retired to his study. I’m sorry I’m late.”

Dorien reached out and took her slender hand in his.

“It’s ok. I just worried about you. You’re here now.”

Nedezde smiled, but Dorien could tell that it was a sad smile, not like the usual mischievous grin that had made him fall in love with her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

Nedezde sighed.

“I… not here. Not yet. Let’s go first. We can talk later.”

Dorien felt the tendrils of anxiety creeping along in the back of his mind, but he pushed them back down with an effort of will and smiled, squeezing Nedezde’s hand lightly.

“Okay.”

The two walked silently across the bridge, back towards the Pavillion and turned east, walking a few blocks down well lit residential streets until they finally left the roads and headed into a wooded park, following a small, well worn trail that lead down to a hilly embankment of the river. They were only a stone’s throw from the bridge, but this area was secluded and quiet, insulated by the trees and the water from the sounds of the city that surrounded them. This close to the edge of town, the water of the Ousel was clean and clear, unlike the dirty brown sludge full of trash and runoff that emerged from the other end of Diablotin, and when the weather was warm the two teenagers had spent more than a few evenings swimming together here beneath the stars.

Nedezde spread her cloak on the ground and the two sat on it, side by side. Dorien put his arm gently around nedezde’s waist. She seemed more tense than usual, and he felt the instinctual need to comfort her, although he wasn’t quite sure how.

“Hold me…” she whispered to him, and he obliged, turning to wrap his arms gently around her. She kissed him then, her lips seeking out his in the darkness of the evening. He responded, eager to drown out the anxiety from earlier by losing himself in her. His hands wandered over her body, caressing her back, her ears, her breasts, her face. He still felt the electric thrill of discovery every time he touched her. He sometimes wondered if she felt the same thing when she touched him, but it was the kind of question he could never bring himself to ask.

At this moment, though, he forgot completely about such questions and concentrated on the feeling of her body. She was particularly eager tonight, and her hand quickly found its way to his cock, which was rapidly hardening beneath his trousers. 

After a few minutes, she began removing her garments, and he followed suit, letting the cool night air wash over him. It was chilly, but he felt warm, and she felt even warmer to his touch.

They were only a few dozen meters off the road, and the thrill of being caught here always added to Dorien’s arousal, although he knew that no one ever came down to this area, especially after dark. The path was well hidden, and he believed that only the two of them knew of its existence.

Not every meeting of theirs included sex. Normally they discussed chemistry or philosophy, or simply held each other. Neither of them was ever in any hurry. When they began they had both been virgins and everything that had happened seemed natural at the time, like the changing of seasons. 

In fact, they had only made love eight times in the year they had been secretly dating. Dorien remembered each time vividly, each breath and touch etched into his memory. Whether or not Nedezde’s memories were as sharp was another thing he often wondered but would never ask.

He entered her slowly, relishing the feel of her body, letting it soothe away his anxiety, if only momentarily. She held him fiercely, more desperately tonight than she ever had before, taking his breath away with each movement. 

It was over too quickly, as Dorien found it always was, and when they had finished they found themselves awkwardly pulling on their clothes again to protect against the evening wind. Once they were dressed Nezezde leaned against him quietly as he stroked her long hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dorien asked cautiously, “What was that all about?”.

Nedezde opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“Do you remember when we talked about the stars? About how we are all part of them and they are part of us?”

“Yes…” Dorien said, unsure where this particular conversation was headed. He remembered their discussions of Cosovode philosophy well. It had appealed to him and his idea of the oneness of things. 

“I want you to know that they will always connect us. No matter what happens.”

“What are you saying?”

Nedezde pulled away slightly, unable to meet his gaze.

“Dorien… I can’t see you any more.”

The frozen feeling returned, this time spreading down his spine and taking hold of his stomach.

“I… what do you mean? Is it your father? Did he find out about… us?”

Nedezde squeezed his hand and he saw tears beginning to pool under her eyes.

“Yes… no… not exactly. Dorien, we’re moving back to Cosovode. He told me today.”

Dorien’s whole body was frozen. His stomach turned over and he felt ill. He tried to speak, but no words came.

“I’m sorry, Dorien…” Nedezde said. She blinked and the tears fell, flowing down her cheeks and reflecting the lights from the river.

“You… you can’t. He can’t do that…” Dorien said desperately, “Neddie I love you.”

“I love you, Dorien. But he can.”

Dorien shok his head, hoping to clear it. It didn’t help.

“When?” he asked.

“Soon,” she replied, “A few days. He didn’t want to tell me until it was certain.”

“Is… is this because of me? Because of us?”

Nedezde sighed and wiped away her tears.

“No, Dorien. Not everything is about us. He’s been recalled from his diplomatic mission. There’s been a change of leadership at home.”

“Then… maybe you could stay here…”

“It doesn’t work that way, Dorien. I have responsibilities to my family.”

Dorien felt his own tears begin to flow and his voice cracked as he spoke.

“What about me? What about us? Don’t you…”

“This isn’t about you Dorien. This is something I can’t control.”

Dorien put his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his mess of blonde hair. He felt Nedezde’s hand on his shoulder. For a long while they simply sat together, looking out at the river.

“I can’t… I don’t know what I’ll do without you…” he said finally.

“You’ll move on,” Nedezde replied, taking his hand, “We both will. We have to. Life goes on, Dorien.”

“I don’t think I can…”

“You can.”

“I’ll always love you.”

“And I you.”

They kissed again, not like the burning passionate kiss from earlier in the evening; steadier, more restrained, but not any less emotional.

“What do we do now?” he asked when they finally parted.

“We enjoy the time we have left.”


End file.
